


Leave the Intelligence to the Intelligence Dept.

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Megatron doesn't get his way, Strategy & Tactics, mid war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: For once, Starscream and Soundwave are aligned...
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	Leave the Intelligence to the Intelligence Dept.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user metalicats said: Megatron #4 (don’t tell me I can’t do that, I will do that thing all I want!)

“This is the power plant we’ll be attacking at first light,” Megatron said, pointing at a spot on the map. Starscream and Onslaught leaned over to look. Soundwave remained impassively standing by the wall, accepting the image capture from Laserbeak who perched on an overhead beam directly above the table.

Behind his mask, Soundwave frowned. Before he could speak, Starscream did it for him.

“We’ve attacked that location twice now already! The first time we barely broke even and we burned more fuel in the trip itself than we captured on the second. Why would you want to attack that place again?” Starscream demanded, wings twitching irritably.

“Don’t question me, Starscream!” Megatron retorted with a sneer. “I have new intel…”

“Intel? What intel? Soundwave, was it you who got this intel?” Starscream asked, turning to look at Soundwave. Reluctantly, Soundwave shook his head.

“Ah, great! Our own intelligence officer doesn’t have this intel, but you do?” Starscream added, looking back to Megatron. “No, we should go to the power station farther out; it will take more fuel to get there and back, but it is an untapped resource for either faction. _That_ is the information our intelligence officer just provided.”

“No!” Megatron roared, pounding once on the table with a heavy fist before taking a threatening step towards Starscream. “Lest you forget, Starscream, I am the leader here. I make the decisions; you do not tell me what to do!”

“I’m not telling you, I’m suggesting!” Starscream said, flinching a little, but ultimately standing his ground. “And what’s the point of your whole intelligence department if they supply you with intelligence that you just ignore?! Soundwave… which location would you rather go to?”

All optics turned towards Soundwave, Starscream’s gaze a little desperate. As loathe as Soundwave was to admit it…

“Starscream: correct.”

Megatron let out a frustrated growl and threw his hands up into the air. “Fine, then! Go wherever the Pit you want to go! I’ll be in my quarters!”

The Warlord stomped out of the room and the rest of them stared after him with varying expressions of disbelief. Starscream’s mouth hung open far enough that Soundwave had the urge to reach out and close it.

“Did… did that just happen? Did he really just act like a sparkling who wasn’t getting his way?” Starscream asked quietly.

Onslaught suddenly snorted. “More like the guy who’s not gonna get a chance to see his crush; the Autobots are too far out from Soundwave’s location. We’ll be well on our way before they even get close. So he wouldn’t get a chance to flirt-battle Prime.”

Soundwave sighed. He would like to think that that wasn’t the case, but now that he thought about it…

“Onslaught… high probability of being correct.”

~ end


End file.
